If We Were A Movie
by Allstarzs
Summary: [Chaylor] I wish my life could be like the movies. Some soppy love story were the hero comes over adversity to win the heart of his true love. But it's not. My hero doesn't even know I exist.


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did

AN: And this is my Chaylor. Not my best but I still loves it. Taylor:Normal Chad:Italics

I wish my life could be like the movies. Some soppy love story were the hero comes over adversity to win the heart of his true love. But it's not. My hero doesn't even know I exist. I'm just the geeky best friend of his best friends girlfriend. He'd never notice me. He's the basketball star surrounded by cheerleaders. I'm on the Scholastics Decathlon team. I sigh, sitting in one of my favourite lessons, Chemistry. I couldn't help looking at his big mop of chestnut curls and his deep brown eyes. I have found a new love for my teacher and her seating plan. Sitting next to the guy of my dreams. I tare my eyes away from Chad, smiling at the look of concentration on his face. I look at the worksheet lying on the desk in front of me. This stuff is so easy. I roll my eyes and begin filling out the worksheet.

You're looking again. _The thought ran through my head as my eyes scan the beautiful features of her face. I've lost count of how many times I do this. Scan her longingly when I'm supposed to be doing Chem work. My parents wonder why I'm doing badly in this subject. I use the old 'I don't understand' excuse. I can't exactly tell them the truth. I swallow hard, watching her nibble her bottom lip. I wish I could do that. I look down at my worksheet and sigh. I've finished everything but the last question. I was about to start when the bell rang. I smiled brightly, shoving my notebook and my textbook in my backpack and standing up. My eyes fall on her again, as I watch her neatly put her books in that suitcase she drags around. She couldn't be any more perfect if she tried. _Ask her out already. It's not that hard.

"Umm Tay?" He said turning to face me. He's talking to me! I stand there in slight shock looking at the star that shone before me.

"Yea?" I say as casually as my heart would let me. A smile creeps onto my lips.

"Are you going to Sharpay and Ryan's birthday party tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled at me and I'm surprised I didn't turn into a puddle of goo on the floor.

"Cool. See you there?" I nod as we walk out of the classroom and into the busy hallway.

"Well I gotta get to class. Bye Tay." He smiled once more before bolting down the hallway. I sigh as I watch him disappear into the distance, a smile still on my face as I head towards English. I hate when you want the day to go fast and it seems to drag. I'm counting the minutes 'til the twins' party. When the final bell goes I bolt out the door.

_What the hell am I going to wear? I am tarring through my wardrobe. I think this is the first time I've put some effort into my outfit. Why do I own so many logo tops?! I try on about 10 different outfits before I decide on a black button down, a pair of distressed grey jeans and some black chuck taylors. I shake my hair and check my reflection in the mirror. _Not bad. _I flash a smile before checking my watch. Party starts in 10 minutes. My heart starts to race slightly as I make my way downstairs. I check my reflection one last time in the hall mirror before grabbing my keys and making my way to the Evans mansion. The party was in full swing as I arrived fashionably late. I park my car and head into the mansion. I am greeted by some cheerleaders and some of the basketball team. I stay and chat before going to find Taylor._

I was sitting on the window seat staring out the window. Wearing my favourite stone wash denim miniskirt and red halter top I really don't know why I bothered. I haven't seen Chad all night. I sigh heavily, looking at the moon that was shining brightly in the sky. I jumped slightly when someone sat next to me. It was Chad. I smiled brightly and turned to face him.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." My heart started to race.

"Really?" He nodded and smiled.

"I wanted to dance with you." He stood up and offered his hand to me. "So would you dance with me?" I smile and take his hand, sending shock waves through my arm. He lead me to the makeshift dance floor. When we reached it the music changed to a slow song. A worried look flashed on my face but all he did was smile.

_This is perfect. This is more than perfect. I'm slow dancing with the girl of my dreams and her head's resting on my shoulder. My hands rest on her waist as we slowly move to the music. She looked stunning, and she fit perfectly in my arms. The song changed to Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney. Normally I hate his music but this song just fit. I look down into her chocolate brown eyes and impulse took over. I captured her lips in mine It was amazing. Better than I ever imagined. And the best part is that she kissed back. She put her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes, smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't stop grinning._

"_So Tay, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes Chad. I would love to be your girlfriend." She leant in, and we shared another amazing kiss._

Before I wished my life was like a movie. But sitting in Chemistry hand in hand with the guy of my dreams, I realise my life's better than the movies.


End file.
